


The Show Must Go On... Or Not

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake Identities, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Rock Star AU, Showmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean can't show his face in public without being asked if he's rock star Alec Teague.  Castiel can't show his face in public without being asked if he's Alec's boyfriend/guitarist Jacob Drazen.  It makes trying to take their boyfriends out for a nice date impossible.





	The Show Must Go On... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Aaron/Cas/Dean
> 
> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Rock Star!Dean
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Mistaken identity

Alec Teague was one of the hottest rock stars around, both in terms of career and attractiveness, at least if you asked most people who were into dudes. There was quite the scandal when he came out as gay – although it certainly helped that he did so by making out with his guitarist, Jacob Drazen, in the middle of a show.

Dean Winchester hated that guy. It wasn’t the gay thing, that was just silly. He had a boyfriend, for fuck’s sake. It was that he couldn’t go anywhere without hearing at least three people ask him if he was Alec Teague, and if he had Aaron with him, why he wasn’t with Jacob. Alec probably hated Dean, too, since it meant he kept getting asked about the rumors that he was cheating on Jacob.

“I’m telling you, Sammy, we gotta get me a better disguise,” Dean grumbled when he and Aaron came home from their dinner date. “Four. Four people interrupted dinner to ask me if I’m Alec, and who this ugly jerk is, and where Jacob was and if he knew I was holding hands with someone who’s not even hot.”

Sam swatted Dean’s head. “You really shouldn’t repeat that in front of him, even if he knows you don’t agree with it!”

“No, it’s fine,” Aaron said. “I think it’s funny! And, let’s be real, compared to Jacob Drazen, or Alec Teague, or Dean or you? Yeah. I’m ugly. Don’t worry about me, Sam.”

Sam shook his head. “Yeah. We either need to just stop this charade, or figure out a better way to disguise you two. Cas and I got five. ‘Are you Jacob Drazen? Where’s Alec? Does he know you’re with this long-haired freak?”

“Tell me you didn’t deck that guy,” Dean interrupted. “Please, please tell me you didn’t hit him.”

“When have I _ever_ hit someone for calling me a name?” Sam demanded. “Dirk doesn’t count, that was putting a bully in his place after he shoved my friend. No, I did not hit the guy, and all Cas did was tell him to walk away before he had to take further steps.”

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. “So you think it’s time we come out? Acknowledge that this isn’t working? Aaron, what do you think of that?”

“I think you and Cas chose to use stage names to try to shield me and Sam from the spotlight, but… it’s not working, is it. You guys are just too recognizable. I still can’t go out to dinner with my boyfriend without getting harassed. I also think we need Cas in here to talk about this. It’s not a decision Dean should make on his own, you know?”

“Yeah, true. Back in a second.” Sam ran off, coming back with Castiel in tow.

Castiel stared at Dean. “I hear it’s time to say I told you so?”

“And this would be why I was trying to do it without you here,” Dean grumbled. “Yeah. It’s not working, it’s gotten seriously messed up, may as well become full-time rock stars.”

“Which then leads to the question: what do we do about Jacob and Alec’s showmance?” Castiel fingerquoted the last word. “There will be a huge backlash no matter what we do – show breakup, admit it was always a lie, or keep it going but we each have our real boyfriends with us anyway.”

“Not gonna be any easier with me being Dean’s brother,” Sam said. “I hope there won’t be too much stupidity about it, but you know there’ll be some.”

Dean couldn’t look at any of the others. “If you guys say break up, I’ll do it, but…” He took a deep breath and forced himself to look up and meet Castiel’s eyes. “I don’t want to. This got a bit more real than I was prepared for, and…”

Aaron swore and handed Sam ten dollars. Sam accepted with a smug smile. “My turn to say I told you so, Dean. You and Cas were best friends already, I told you two that once you started faking being into each other so hard, you’d probably end up really into each other.”

Castiel looked at Sam. “You also said that if that happened, you wouldn’t have a problem with it. Even if we ended the charade and didn’t need the show anymore.”

“And I don’t! Even if, originally, it might have been a little weird, I got over the jealousy a long time ago. You guys wanna keep your relationship going, knock yourselves out – if Aaron agrees,” Sam added, glancing across at Dean’s boyfriend.

Aaron shrugged. “Like Sam says. I didn’t think this would happen, but since it did, it’s not like I haven’t had plenty of time to get my head around it. You guys wanna be together, be together. Even cross the lines we agreed to, when you’re out on tour.” Sam nodded his agreement to that.

 

People had thought it was a scandal when Alec Teague came out by making out with his boyfriend on stage. It was an even bigger scandal when he was “caught” making out with some random guy no one could place until finally one fangirl found a picture she’d taken of Dean on a date with some guy. “He said he wasn’t Alec, so what’s Alec doing with that dude’s boyfriend?”

“I lied,” Dean said, pulling Aaron in close. “Aaron and I have been together for four years.”

Gasps all over the place. “Does Jacob know about this?”

“Yeah, of course, I wasn’t lying when I said that cheaters are douchebags and you’d never catch me with anyone but my boyfriend. There miiiiight have been a tiny omission of the fact that it was boyfriends, but that ain’t cheating, that’s just sharing the love.” He looked around. “The hell is Jacob anyway? It’s almost showtime.”

Castiel came out, holding hands with Sam. “You’re looking for me?”

“There you are! Sammy, you’re not allowed to come on tour if you’re gonna make Jacob late for shows.”

Sam scoffed. “I’m not allowed to come on tour because _someone_ in this family has to have a respectable job, and my brother and my boyfriend are both rock musicians and Aaron’s some kind of weird researcher.”

“You’re Alec’s brother?!”

“And Jacob’s boyfriend for five years come April. Jacob and Alec have been best friends for even longer.”

“But… they’re…”

“Yeah, I know. And your point is? It’s a little weird to watch, but that’s because of Alec, it’s not weirder than watching Alec and Aaron. Less, actually, because Alec and Aaron usually aren’t out in public where anyone can see them.”

 

No one could tell you any of the songs Alec Teague and his band performed that night, but everyone remembered that show.


End file.
